Reconstruyendo mi vida
by happy-senseii
Summary: A ver...como podemos empezar? que pasaría si cuando eres pequeño, pierdes la memoria? todo lo que creías no era real, además de que la gente que quieres se ve involucrada en problemas tuyos, que estaban antes de que nacieras?...esta es la vida de Soul, llena de vueltas... Espero que les guste!n.n


OHIO MINNA! Como estan? SOY HAPPY-SENSEII OFRECIENDO ESTE FIC!n.n

Bueno, tengo q admitir que estoy un poco MUCHO nerviosa, jeje...pero aquí estoy subiendo mi fic por primera vez!XD Espero que lo disfruten, estoy esforzándome mucho para que se entienda todo...

El primer capítulo se lo voy a dedicar a mi gran amiga Bell*star!n.n MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR BANCÁNDOME TODO ESTE TIEMPO!después de esperar tanto , al fin vas a poder leerlo! te quiero muchisisisiiiiisimo, además de estar siempre conmigo, dándome ánimos! En fin, espero que lo disfrutes!

Para todos , espero que les guste mi fic! Espero recibir reviews!XD

Sin más...les dejo mi fic!

Reconstruyendo mi vida

Capitulo 1: Heridas, sentimientos y ¿pérdida de memoria?

Soul pov:

Sangre, aquel líquido caliente se desplazaba lentamente por la alfombra. Me acerque temblando hacia mi hermano. Puse su cabeza en mis piernas, tratando de que hiciera el menor esfuerzo. Wes desviaba la mirada, hasta que nuestros ojos carmines se encontraron . Pronto lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Él sonreía con tristeza.

-Soul, deja de llorar-me dijo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas , aunque pronto surgieron más.

- are, are creo que no saldré de esta muy fácil-susurró, tratando de que no lo escuchaba, aunque no lo logro. Con la misma mano con la que tocó mi cara, rozó su herida. Hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y suspiro.

-te voy a buscar una toalla-le avisé dejando su cabeza en el piso cuidadosamente

Me paré y me di vuelta para verlo.

-Wes- le susurre- no te rindas-le dije más fuerte- Te vas a recuperar- afirme. Él me sonreía al ver la seguridad de mis palabras. Aunque de repente, su sonrisa desapareció

-Soul ,corre- me susurro. No le entendí...correr de qué?

-YA!- me dijo. Él me miraba enojado, hasta que me dí cuenta que no me miraba a mí sino a quien estaba detrás mío . Mi hermano me siguió insistiendo, cuando reaccione y trate de apartarme, me tiraron del pelo.

Me estaban alejando de Wes . Grité y golpeé con todas mis fuerzas "él me necesita" pensé , pero era demasiado fuerte para que pudiera apartarlo . Me arrastró hacia un rincón. En un momento , se apartó de mí. Pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Me levanté como pude y traté de pasar, pero me agarró del cuello y me golpeó con algo duro. Quedé aturdido en el suelo, podía ver cómo Wes gritaba y trataba de levantarse.

-SOUL!, SOUUUL! –me decía una y otra vez.

-Wes..- le susurré extendiendo mi mano hacia él, como si con eso, nuestra distancia se achicara.

Alguien se acercaba a mi. Noté que la causante de todo esto era una mujer. Solamente pude verle una parte de la nariz y la boca, ya que tenía puesto una capucha . En su mano había una espada rara, era toda negra, excepto por la serpiente blanca que rodeaba el mango. La acercó a mi y la apoyó en mi pecho. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro después de recitar unas palabras raras. Hizo más presión en la espada, sentía cómo empezaba a atravesar mi ropa. Wes gritaba cada vez más y más. Empecé a sentir el frío de la espada en mi piel, para que poco a poco la empezara a descoser, trazando un camino en diagonal. Yo no podía hacer nada, solamente miraba. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. La sangre se asomó rápidamente y estaba empezando a marearme.

- Nos veremos pronto -me dijo- mi querido Soul -con estas últimas palabras, desapareció.

Siento que todo da vueltas, llegué a notar que Wes se encontraba al lado mío. Traté de hablarle, pero en mi mente , una serpiente apareció. Haciendo que todo fuera oscuro...

Me desperté en una sala blanca. Estaba llena de potes de colores , jeringas, pastillas y otras cosas que no conocía "¿a-acaso esto es el hospital?" pensé. "Que es lo que paso?" traté de recordar lo que me llevo a estar hoy aquí pero un agudo dolor de cabeza me invadió. De repente, unas imágenes me vinieron a la mente ; unos ojos rojos , una sonrisa macabra y una serpiente blanca.

Traté sacarlas de mi cabeza sacudiéndola un poco. Aunque luego , un dolor de cabeza me hizo detenerme. Me toqué la cabeza en el área que me dolía, hasta encontrarme con un chichón...ERA GIGANTESCO!

De pronto , me agarró sed. Entonces , mire buscando alguna botella o vaso de agua, cuando vi una botellita de agua . Me encontré con una señora de pelo largo y cenizo que estaba apoyada en mi cama, durmiendo. Me quede mirándola por un buen tiempo. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, que mostraban su cansancio. Traté de salir de la cama, en busca del agua, pero sin querer la desperté. Abrió sus ojos olivos , mirándome aliviada. Tras bostezar, me sonrió adormilada. Me corrí un poco para que se pudiera sentar en la cama. Me agradeció con la mirada y se acercó.

-¿Cómo te encuentras cariño?-me preguntó mientras que me tocaba las mejillas. Sus manos cálidas, sentía ya haber vivido algo así. Pero de ¿dónde la conocía? Seguí mirando el agua, hasta que ella me la alcanzó.

-G-gracias-dije mirando la botella. mi voz sonaba tan áspera que ni yo pude reconocerla. La agarre y tome un sorbo -¿quién eres?- le pregunté cuando termine de tragar.

-¿S-soul? ¿Acaso no me reconoces?-me pregunto mientras que me miraba, no pude mantener la mirada, sus ojos mostraban mucha sorpresa.

-N-no, no ..¿se supone que tendría que hacerlo?-le pregunté. Solamente me dediqué a ver mi botella que estaba con el agua por la mitad

-Soul soy yo, Kami, tu tía- dijo mientras se señalaba- Soul, mírame a los ojos - me suplico. Al principio no quise, pero ella volvió a insistir- por favor – al notar su voz, la ví. De sus ojos algunas lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas. "¿por qué me siento culpable?" me pregunté.

Al ver que yo no decía nada, optó por alejarse de mí , atravesando rápidamente la puerta.

"Me siento raro, creo conocerla, pero no la recuerdo. AY, me duele la cabeza!mejor descanso, quizás en algún momento me acuerdo"...

Maka pov-

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del consultorio, esperando con papá a que mamá saliera del cuarto. Pateaba la silla con mis pies ,mientras que leía mi libro. Aburrida, miré a papá que estaba al lado mío roncando. Él dice que no ronca, pero todos sabemos que sí, sin embargo él dice:-"yo no ronco , yo no me escuche nunca..." . Me acerqué a él para tirarle del brazo.

-Papá- lo llamé- Papi- le tiré un poco más fuerte. Como no me escuchaba, tuve que utilizar medidas más drásticas- PAPAAAA!- le grité en el oído

-WAAAAH!- gritó de repente, despertándose- Makita, hija mía, ¿qué pasa?-me preguntó frotándose un ojo.

-¿Cuánto falta para poder ver a Soul?- le pregunté, recordando por todas las vueltas que habíamos que tenido que pasar...

flash back

Era muy temprano, estaba durmiendo en mi cama, cuando siento que alguien me levanta de la cama.

-Mamá-dije mientras me refregaba los ojos con mis manos-¿qué pasa?- le pregunte cuando note que estaba sacando ropa para ponerme.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital-suspiro, mientras me sacaba el pijama , poniéndome mi vestido nuevo de invierno- Soul esta internado allí- con esto se me fue todo el sueño

-Soul...¿qué le pasó?-susurre, agorándola del brazo de su abrigo. Dejé que mi flequillo me tapara los ojos, no quería que mamá me viera mal.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, si? Ya vas a ver que él esta bien- me dijo , evadiendo mi pregunta-vamos, si quieres lleva el libro que te compre, creo que estaremos allí un buen tiempo-dijo mientras me ponía mi gorro verde con una bufanda que me combinaba

Cuando estuvimos todos listos fuimos papá , mamá y yo al auto. Yo solamente miraba por la ventana "espero que Soul esté bien" pensé. Soul y yo somos los mejores amigos, aunque nos tratamos como primos. Siempre nos molestamos, jugamos y nos peleamos. Nuestros padres se conocían desde la secundaría , ya que fueron juntos. El tío Ed y la tía Sophie son muy buenos y mi primo Wes es gracioso, aunque algo pesado. Soul es 1 año más grande que yo y Wes me lleva 4 años. Siempre se burlan de que soy más chica que ellos, pero que sea más chica no significa que no liguen unos cuantos maka-chops, especialmente soul, ya que Wes me queda muy alto para que pueda pegarle. En fin, siempre los visitamos, vamos a pasear y nos juntamos muy seguido. Por eso nos consideramos familia...

-Maka, ya llegamos-salté cuando oí la voz de mi papá . Cuando me abrió la puerta ,bajé y vi el gran edificio blanco que estaba enfrente mío. Agarré la mano de papá y empezamos a caminar , hasta que llegamos a la puerta del hospital.

Al entrar vi que la mayoría de las cosas allí eran de color blanco, había mucho olor a medicinas, y la calefacción estaba a todo lo que daba. Una señorita se acerco a nosotros y ,después de hablar con mis padres , nos llevó a una sala de esperas . Donde esperaríamos alguna noticia sobre el estado de Soul.

fin flashback

Volví a la realidad cuando mamá salió del cuarto donde se suponía que estaba Soul. Estaba triste. No tardó mucho para que papá también se diera cuanta de ello y fuera conmigo a abrazarla

-¿Qué pasó?- le pregunte, mientras me alzaba a upa -¿Soul esta mal?-acaricié su cara borrando el camino de las lágrimas . Papá la miraba, esperando alguna respuesta

-Amor, es necesario que te quedes aquí un rato , si?-me dijo- tengo que hacerle unas preguntas al doctor y necesito que tu papá venga conmigo- asentí, no entendía , pero preferí no preguntar más por el momento.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, y papá me revolvió los pelos, haciendo que inflara los cachetes. Él me mostró una pequeña sonrisa aunque no llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Cuando se fueron , me fijé bien de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Al notar que ya no había moros en la costa, entré al cuarto de Soul. Quería saber cómo estaba, y si esperaba, no me dirían nunca...

Soul pov

Después de que se fue aquella mujer llamada Kami, me sentí raro. Si en serio la conocía, ¿por qué no me acordaba de ella? Ayyy, no puedo pensar bien, me duele la cabeza-pensé mientras me volvía a tocar el área del chichón.

De repente, la puerta se empezó a abrir-Soul, estas aquí?-entró de repente una niña que parecía a Kami, llevaba unos zapatitos , un vestidito que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas medias, no pude notar muy bien los colores porque la luz estaba apagada. Su pelo estaba atado con dos colitas que estaban puestas al lado de sus orejas. Rápidamente me hice el dormido, espiando lo que hacia. Sentí que mis mejillas se acaloraban , no sé por qué ,pero no me sentía listo para hablar con ella.

-¡Soul!- dijo cuando me vio, se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, no podía evitar sentirme nervioso con cada paso que daba-Ohh ,estas dormido-susurró sin querer hacer ruido.

Sentí que una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla, mi corazón palpitaba fuerte "no entiendo lo que me esta pasando"pensé " por qué siento que la conozco?"

-Ya sé – dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Ay no, su cara esta MUY cerca de la mía.. "que no se de cuenta que estoy despierto, que no se dé cuenta que estoy despierto", pedía . cerré los ojos esperando , hasta que sentí un golpe en mi nariz -Soooul, despiertaaaa- traté de parecer dormido, hasta que sentí unos labios en mi mejilla. Con eso mi mente se puso en blanco, abrí los ojos olvidando completamente mis pensamientos anteriores. Cuando se dio cuenta , se sonrojó " es linda", pensé. Hasta que empezó a gritar, sacando un libro ¿acaso eso lo tenía antes?-en ese momento sentí un gran dolor en la cabeza, que me hizo perder la conciencia.

Spirit pov-

No me gustaba dejar a Maka sola, pero estaba seguro de que ella iba a estar bien, en este momento Kami necesita mi apoyo.

Fuimos con el doctor encargado de Soul. Cuando fuimos a su oficina, me sorprendí al leer en la puerta el nombre "Franken Stein". Él era uno de mis mejores amigos míos del Shibusen, junto con Ed **(N/A: como no sé cómo se llama el papá de Soul ,su nombre va a ser "Edgar") **recuerdo que cuando nos graduamos Stein había decidido irse al extranjero para estudiar medicina.

En cambio, Ed y yo decidimos quedarnos, ambos ya estábamos empezando familias. Él con su hijo de 4 años Wes, su bebé Soul y su esposa, Sophie . Yo estaba con mi novia( y próximamente esposa) Kami y mi hermosa bebita en su interior, Makita . Recuerdo que Kami me había convertido en un Death Scythe y desde ese momento fui ascendido para ser de Shinigami-sama.

Nunca pensé que vería a Stein aquí. Estaba tal como lo recordaba ; su pelo grisáceo con aquella tuerca que sobresalía de su cabeza , aquellos anteojos circulares que siempre usaba , además de aquella sonrisa lunática que ponía cuando me quería experimentar conmigo. Dios, recuerdo la cantidad de veces que casi (si es que no lo había echo antes) experimentaba conmigo cuando estaba dormido. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Es increíble que se me pongan los pelos de punta con solo recordarlo.

Como nadie hablaba, pensé que lo mejor sería sacar algún tema de conversación -Que tal Stein, cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la última vez que no vimos...¿acaso no te habías ido al extranjero?-le pregunte

-Tienes razón, pero hace poco Shinigami-sama me pidió que volviera...aunque también trabajo aquí de doctor como puedes ver –me dijo respondiendo mi pregunta -veo que aún siguen juntos ustedes dos...recuerdo que estabas embarazada Kami, ¿cómo esta tu hija?

-Stein...es un gusto verte y mi hija , Maka, esta bien. Pero no vine para charlar-dijo poniéndose unas mechas de su pelo detrás de la oreja-Según lo que me dijeron, tú estuviste a cargo de la operación de So-fue interrumpida por Stein.

-Soul Evans, el hijo de Edgar y Sophie, estuve a cargo de su operación. Fue un éxito, aunque se lo tiene que tratar con cuidado, había perdido mucha sangre...

-Stein, él a perdido la memoria- soltó de repente Kami.. "¿Qué?..¿Soul?..¿perdió la memoria?"... Kami siguió- Hace un rato, hable con él...y no me reconoció- la miraba sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, quería hacer algo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Stein se quedó petrificado, seguramente esto lo agarró desprevenido. Se quedo pensando un rato y dijo-Kami , cuando yo atendí a Soul, él tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza, la tenía del lado izquierdo, en la cien y además un gran corte que empezaba en su torso y terminaba en su estómago. No estoy muy seguro , pero quizás aquél golpe que recibió podría haber echo que él tuviera amnesia.

-¿Ed y Sophie saben esto?- le pregunte

- no te podría responder eso...-dijo- trate de comunicarme con ellos y no responden...

- entonces Soul esta solo-susurro Kami- Nosotros lo cuidaremos- afirmó.

-si, nosotros nos haremos cargo de él...- dije . Pero cosas aún rondaban en mi cabeza- Y Wes? – pregunté – hay que ir a buscarlo...él sabe que su hermano esta aquí?

Stein prendió su cigarrillo –Wes...no estoy seguro de lo que pasó con él- dijo tratando de hacer memoria- Soul estaba en frente del hospital, cuando lo encontramos en ese estado...

-Creo que hay que avisarle a Shinigami-sama- dijo Kami- esto no pudo suceder solo. Últimamente hay muchos ataques de kishins. No estoy segura de que hayan sido ellos, pero es mejor avisarle..

-ya esta al tanto-nos dijo Stein- pero necesitaré su ayuda para investigar. No creo que todo esto pase por arte de magia-prendió un cigarrillo diciendo- alguien esta tramando algo-para después llevárselo a la boca

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchó un grito de la sala de donde habíamos venido , y solamente podía venir de una persona...-Maka-susurramos Kami y yo. Estoy seguro que dentro de poco vamos a enfrentar muchas cosas. Tendremos que buscar el paradero de Wes, Ed y Sophie. Además, de que Soul se encuentra en este estado. Muchas cosas están sucediendo y seguramente algo pasará...Odio que pequeños como Soul sean metidos en peleas de adultos, es una criatura y miren cómo quedo...con amnesia y con una gran herida en el pecho. Tengo miedo que metan a mi Makita en el medio de todas estas cosas, es más, estoy seguro que si no esta dentro, más adelante lo estará. Pero de algo estamos seguros Kami y yo nunca dejaríamos de estar dispuestos a ayudarlos, a Soul y a nuestra pequeña bebita si era necesario.

Así Kami y yo nos fuimos disparados al lugar donde habíamos dejado a Maka.

Y?! QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?!

Espero recibir reviews!plis!hagan realidad el sueño de esta chica!

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayan leído!n.n

Sin nada más que decir...

Happy-senseii!AYEEEEEEEEEE!:3


End file.
